finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aymeric de Borel
Ser Aymeric de Borel is a non-playable character from Final Fantasy XIV. Aymeric is a man of Ishgard, and Lord Commander of the Temple Knights. Though not of noble birth, by virtue of his countless accomplishments, he rose in rank and achieved his current station. As the war against dragonkind rages on, he risks life and limb to protect his people. He was introduced in Patch 2.4, as representative of the Holy See to both players and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Profile Appearance He's a male Elezen with black hair, garbed in an elegant suit of gray armor with blue cloth adorning it. Personality Though among the highest ranking Ishgardians, his behavior is more pragmatic and open than one might expect of his station. Story Ser Aymeric is born the illegitimate son of Thordan VII, having risen up to the ranks of Lord Commander of the Temple Knights despite the social stigma held against him. ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn After the Holy See's long silence towards the other city-states, Ser Aymeric calls for a meeting with Alphinaud Leveilleur at Camp Dragonhead. Requesting the adventurer to accompany him, Lord Haurchefant shows them to the fort's intercessory where the meeting takes place. After exchanging pleasantries, Alphinaud urges that Ishgard rejoin the Eorzean Alliance, due to persistent threat posed by Garleans and primals to the realm. Aymeric disagrees, as the Ixal have so far directed all hostilities to Gridania and not the Holy See, and thus have deemed Natalan to not be a threat. While they are aware of the Garlean threat and the potential invasion, the current garrisons have remained quiet since the death of Gaius van Baelsar, and so Ishgard sees no urgency. On top of this, all knights are devoted to the Dragonsong War with the Dravanian Horde. When Alphinaud asks why he called the meeting if Ishgard's policy hasn't changed, Aymeric clarifies he came not just as a representative. In exchange for ensuring the supplies to Revenant's Toll continues, he asks that the Keeper of the Lake in Mor Dhona be watched closely. The dragon star has brightened considerably, and Ishgard's astrologians believe it to be a portent of the resurrection of the wyrmking Midgardsormr. As Alphanaud agrees with Aymeric's terms, a House Fortemps knight bursts in to inform another caravan was raided by Iceheart's Harriers. In investigating the incident, Alphinaud realizes that the heretics are trying to summon their Saint Shiva as a primal. With the threat of heretics escalating, Aymeric dispatches his Temple Knights to Whitebrim Front to assist Lord Drillemont's men in investigating Snowcloak. After an exploratory search in the Snowcloak tunnel system ended with Iceheart escaping through an Aetheryte, a merchant is caught dealing with the heretics near the Observatorium. This merchant is wanted by the Crystal Braves for his connections to an Imperial spy known as "the Ivy." After being interrogated by Marshal Ilberd, the merchant is turned over to the Temple Knights for further questioning. Once the threat of Shiva is eliminated, Aymeric calls another meeting in Dragonhead. This being the first time the Holy See had to deal with a primal, he thanks the Scions for their aid, as otherwise it was unlikely their knights could've handled such a being. Ishgard had previously stayed out of the primal affairs, since despite losing two Vigils to the Dravanian Horde, Garuda never took an opportunity to storm the Gates of Judgement. Aymeric notes the incident with Shiva may lead to a change of policy. As the subject returns to the matter of the Keeper of the Lake, Alphinaud accuses the Holy See of using Revenant's Toll to protect its southern front. Aymeric confirms, as it has everything to gain from the settlement flourishing and denying the Horde an avenue of assault. The nobles of Ishgard are reluctant to open trust to outsiders, a stance Aymeric will attempt to improve through his station. He introduces Lucia, the taciturn knight standing beside him, as his second-in-command, and explains to speak with her if he cannot be reached in the future. Aymeric oversees the defense of Ishgard due to Nidhogg's song rallying the Dravanian Horde. Matters are complicated due to Lady Iceheart sabotaging the outermost ward of Daniffens' Collar rendering the city-state more vulnerable, and Aymeric has no choice but to ask Alphinaud to gather aid from the Scions and the Eorzean Alliance. With the aid of adventurers, sellswords, the Crystal Braves, and the Warrior of Light, the main host is routed, with Nidhogg's champion Vishap slain at the Steps of Faith. Ser Aymeric and Lucia later attend the Sultana's banquet in Ul'dah, where he intends to formally thank the Eorzean Alliance for their contribution and vouches to recommend that the Holy See joins forces with the other city-states. As Teledji Adeledji arrives at the banquet, several templars from Ishgard bring word of another assault by the Dravanians. As Aymeric and Lucia must leave despite the suspicious circumstances, they do not witness the fateful events that would transpire after. Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Aymeric uses his position as Lord Commander to assist the adventurer and Alphinaud. While preparing to bolster the defenses, Aymeric agrees to Alphinaud's request to not mount a counterattack against the Dravanian Horde as he, the adventurer and Estinien, while kept in the dark of their goal to find Ysayle, journey to Dravania to try to parlay with the Dravanian Horde. When the group returns and tells Aymeric what they learned about the true history of Ishgard, he insists on confronting Thordan VII to expose the truth hidden from Ishgard's people for the good of their nation. After Thordan explains his reasons, a speechless Aymeric is placed in the Vault for interrogation while labeled a heretic and his command over the Temple Knights taken by the Heavens' Ward. When rescued by the adventurer's party, Aymeric again tries to reason with Thordan as he and his knights leave to find the key to Azys Lla. Aymeric remains to keep order in Ishgard, while the adventurer and their allies pursue the Archbishop. In the aftermath of Thordan's death, Aymeric intends to make amends for the actions of his ancestors. Assuming leadership of Ishgard until canon law, feeling he cannot step down for voted successor to his father in light of recent events, Aymeric signs his country's entry into the Eorzean Alliance. ''As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Aymeric finds his noble intent to expose the truth of the Dragonsong War has caused the clergy and commoners, a majority refusing to accept the truth and believe Thordan was deposed of by traitorous means. To assuage the fear in the populace, Aymeric sends Lucia and the Scions to Anyx Trine to have peace talks with Vidofnir. As Vidofnir had accepted after speaking with her sire Hraesvelgr on the matter, Aymeric is nearly killed by an assassin under the True Brotherhood of the Faith who also orchestrated a widespread arson. Aymeric survives thanks to Count Edmont and Lord Artoirel's intervention. After the arson is investigated, the fundamentalists take several refugees they lured into the Vault hostage to force Aymeric to have himself be tried for patricide and treason. In response, Aymeric, Artoirel, and the Scions enter the Vault to rescue the hostages. Though the leader of the fundamentalists throws a captive girl named Maelie off the Vault, she is saved by Vidofnir who relays a message to Aymeric from Hraesvelgr that Nidhogg and his brood are on the move. ''The Gears of Change'' Ser Aymeric plans to hold a peace conference in Falcon's Nest with the dragons of Dravania, with Vidofnir as representative of her father's brood. These plans are soured by protesters still uneasy at making peace with the nation's ancient enemies, along with Lord Emmanellain's poor handling that resulted in a protester shot with arrows. In an effort to raise spirits before the conference, Aymeric decides to hold the Grand Melee planned between the Grand Companies and the Holy See, outside the Gates of Judgment. He asked Emmanellain to participate to redeem himself of his conduct earlier, and asks the Warrior of Light to participate on behalf of Ishgard as a beacon of hope. The spectacle concludes with a duel between the Warrior of Light and Flame General Aldynn. With the tensions lowered, Aymeric goes ahead with the peace conference. The conference initially went off well, delivering a stirring speech to let go of their hate and pain for the future while presenting a sculpture depicting Hrevelgr and Saint Shiva to symbolize his resolve to Vidofnir. However, the conference ends on a sour note when Nidhogg, possessing Estinien's body, heavily wounds Vidofnir while declaring that the final chorus of the Dragonsong War was nigh, and none will escape his fury. As the great wyrm assumed his true form and flew off, he inspired hateful jeers from the citizens present. Aymeric could only whisper a vow unheard over the cries of "Death to Nidhogg!" Voice Aymeric is voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki in the Japanese version of the game, and Blake Ritson in the English version. Etymology Aymeric is a variant of Émeric, a French name adopted from two Proto-Germanic words that translate as "Home Ruler." Category:Elezens Category:Paladins Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters